Never Ever
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: "Here lies Dobby, a free elf" he readed. "Honestly Lily, who is Dobby?" I looked at the stone. "I have never heard of any elf managing to get rid of his family, because he had one didn't he?" "Yes, he had" I said. "Who was Dobby's family?" I couldn't speak, but my silence worth all the words I couldn't say. Fluff-shot! Merry Christmas!


**Hi guys!**

Welcome to this fic! Thank you very much for stopping by and reading it. I have to apologize for the possible grammar mistakes. English is NOT my native language and even if I have a certain proficiency at writting it, I'm sure I've missed it somewhere.

Sorry :(

Nevertheless, I wanted to write something fluffy so this just popped up into my mind somehow. I really do hope you to like the story and please let me know your oppinion within a review. It would make me super happy to read your guys!

 **DREAMCAST**

 _ **Lily Potter**_ _\- Karen Gillan -_ _ **Scorpius Malfoy**_ _\- Boyd Holbrook_

Enjoy then!

* * *

 **Never ever**

It was the night before Christmas eve and, as always, all Weasley-Potter cousins - no uncles, parents nor granns were allowed - were meeting at our slightly new christmas-cousin-ish traditional party on a tent a few miles from _The Shelter_. I know, I know, you'll be probably asking - as everyone did at some point - something like "why the hell are you guys doing a christmas party at the bloody beach?" Well, to that I have absolutely no clue. I mean, Dominique and James were the first ones to bring up the idea at some point when we were younger. They were only a few at the beginning, mostly because as some of us were still too little, but we hopefully could join this new-ish tradition as soon as we grew up a bit.

Then, with the years, it suddenly grew up into a cousin-and-close-friends party. Meaning that I, for instance, had brang my best non Weasley friend, who was of course Scorpius Malfoy.

I met him at Hogwarts, of course, but we've got to know each other better after a few years of daily mutual hate. We gradually got to know each other properly until one day, without realizing it, he was friends not just with me but also with Albus and even - and this I didn't expect it to happen like, ever - James and Teddy.

But again, Scorpius was a Gryffindor and James must have felt some kind of...loyalty? towards him. I wouldn't know, honestly. James had quite a twisted mind sometimes.

And Albus, well, hence he was a Slytherin and they were at different houses, Scorp was still his classmate. They didn't knew each other that well on their first years, so each one had their own friends. Then, on my fourth year -that would be their sixth - they gradually became friends. At the beginning it was because of me - I brought Scorp with the gang and made him meet properly the rest of my family - but then they kind of made their own thing. I was happy with that. Neither Scorp nor Albus were as good as Jamie at "making friends" department so it was a good thing to see that they indeed had each other.

They even went on a mission as trainee aurors while I was finishing my last year at Hogwarts! Albus went as a strategist Auror -he was gifted, honestly, the smartest person I've ever knew so far - and Scorpius went there as an assisting auror-nurse. Although when they came back from that super secret-ish mission he didn't want to keep that job anymore and started his studies at the Healing's School in order to be a proper doctor. It happened that I was about to start that same year so we managed to be, for the first time ever, classmates.

Anyway, we were besties since almost forever and who knows how longer! I'm very happy with that, although I do have one tiny little secret about him, I mean…

"Lily!" exclaimed Rose waving at me "What are you doing out here? Everyone is inside the tent, let's go" she said, grabbing me inside.

It was very cozy. Nobody except us cousins used the tent so we had it decorated with a lot of different Hogwarts posters -as we had family or friends in all houses we had the complete house banner set glued to the walls - and, anyway, I couldn't really describe it properly with words. Just imagine a spacy full coloured room which seem like a rainbow but still with red as a predominant colour - mostly because of our red hairs -.

But the most important thing was that everyone was there. And this was a very important cousin meeting because we haven't seen each other in awhile. Since everyone had their own issues and lifes to struggle with, we couldn't hang out together as much as we would have loved to. Therefore this tradition began to be as important as the meetings at _The Burrow_ or the New Year's eve Potter party at _Grimmauld Place_.

I sat down near to Scorp and smiled at him. He was invited, of course, since I brought him the first time. We also had Jamie's girlfriend, Isolt -I was suspicious that he'd ask her to marry him at this christmas' eve party since her dad was joining us for the meal at _Grimmauld Place_ \- and Rose's girlfriend, Isabella. Of course, Jamie, Dom and Freddie's best mate, Marc -who also happened to be our neighbour and Dom's boyfriend - was also there, along with Lucy's boyfriend and a few more. Most of all, boyfriends, girlfriends or super close friends, anyway.

It was a nice evening, we had pizzas and seen Sharknado - yeahp, we had a muggle tely in there and yeah, we all LOVED muggle b series movies -.

And afterwards we just hung out a bit and talked about our lives, made a few pranks to each other...stuff like that. The usual. I was delighted but a bit overwhelmed. I needed a bit of fresh air so I excused myself for awhile.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the contrast as soon as I felt the freezing and damp cold rubbing my face. It felt good. My nose started to froze until that point where you can't even feel that you have one at all. I smiled.

"I love winter" I said to myself.

"Fancy some company?" a male voice asked. I looked at my left and smiled. Obviously, I would have recognized that voice any time.

"Well you're going to accompany me anyway so It doesn't really matter if I decline does it?" I asked while teasing him. He grinned and then rubbed my hair "Oi! You do that again and you'd wish to have stayed inside that bloody tent, are we clear?" I threatened.

"Do you honestly think that you're looking that threatening with that height and those rosy cheeks of yours?" he teased back. I frowned and punched him. I was seriously trying to look angry but I couldn't hold my laugh well enough "Oi, you're ferocious did you knew that?"

"You can't even figure out how much ferocious I could become mr. Malfoy" I said grinning mischievously "And don't mess up with my height, you pine tree" I said. He stared at me for a few seconds and then bursted into a laughter "Oi! I'm messing up with you, you're not supposed to laugh!" I teased, but obviously amused. I put my hands on my waist and tried to frown but his laughter was too contagious and It was a really big deal. "Honestly! You!" He kept laughing and I made an attempt to run towards him to punch him again -he walked off a bit - but I've never made it because I have suddenly felt to the ground, stamping my face into the snowy sand.

I then felt Scorp's arms around me, helping me to get up. We both stood seated while I was cleaning the snow from my clothes and face.

"Are you hurt?" he asked worried. I blushed. He was too close and I've felt down as a dork, but he didn't seem to worry about that, so I tried to let it go. "How on earth have you managed to fell, Lily?" he asked.

"It's ok" I said, looking around and trying to shun his gaze "I don't…" then I stared at a deteriorated rock "oh".

"What?" He asked.

I crawled on all fours towards the rock and took the snow off with my hands. Scorpius seem to do the same thing as I saw him still close to me.

" _Here lies Dobby, a free elf_ " he readed. He seem to re read it on his mind but he ended up looking at me, curious "who is Dobby?"

Oh shit. I just realized...Oh good Merlin. I bit my lip thinking of what to do and stared at him.

"Well, he was an elf" I managed to say.

"Really? Thanks, I would've never figure it out, honestly" he said quite sarcasticly. I rolled my eyes but he smiled. How on earth could someone be so kind and cute and nice and sweet and funny and…"No, but really, who is Dobby?" I blushed again and looked at the stone.

"The first time I've discovered this grave I was seven years old and it happened exactly the same way as now" I started with a shy smile "It was summer though, and I was walking with my dad" Scorp stared at me while I felt the wind rub my face, cooler than before "He told me that Dobby was a war hero"

Scorpius opened his eyes, surprised.

"Did he fought on the war?" he asked. I nodded "But...how? I mean, elves are supposed to be...well, really, I don't want to be rude or anything but they're...elves. You know." he said quite uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I know, but dad use to say that an elf's loyalty goes beyond magic. Meaning that you can only and truly have an elf's loyalty if you treat him well. Otherwise they'll only serve you fair enough to do it's duties but not with all his heart." I said trying to remember my dad's words "He explained that, for instance, Kreacher used to hate him because he's a halfblood and above all, Sirius Black's goodson. Sirius treated him like scum because there was way too much hate between each other so he didn't grant him his loyalty."

"So how did Dobby ended up being a free elf?" he asked "I have never ever heard of any elf managing to get rid of his family, because he did had one didn't he?"

I bit my lip again and tried to think which words to use. I didn't want him to feel bad about all this.

"Yes, he had" I said.

"And I can figure out they were mean to him" he said. I nodded "How come is he buried here at _The Shelter_ then?" He asked.

"Well, as I said, he only had his magic elf-wizard duty as a bont to his family so he wasn't really loyal to their beliefs and actions" I started "Ehm...well, my dad however, told me that he had a bit of a rough time on his second year because of him trying to stop him from going to Hogwarts."

"Meaning?" Scorp said. He leaned closer to me and caressed my face "You had some snow there, sorry, please continue" He said smiling softly. I blushed again. Oh my god. I hated to be talking about this with him.

"Well, It seem that the said family had done something bad that affected Hogwarts that year and Dobby wanted my dad to stay away from them, but as he didn't, well, he ended up finding who the family was and tricked his master to free him" I said. Yes. I've managed to NOT mention who the family was.

"Yeah, but...still, how did he do that? And why is he buried here anyway?" He asked eager to know more. Honestly mate, you're such a Gryffindor. I sighed and I knew for sure that I didn't had a chance. He was indeed a clever guy so he'd surely find it out somehow.

"I don't know how my dad had tricked him, I just know that he did" I said. That was true. Unlike most of people liked to think, dad wasn't that eager to talk about his war self, at least not entering on details. Scorp sighed too. "But they became friends and all I know is that years later, when dad was in huge trouble, he managed to help them to get out of the place where they'd been imprisoned. They came here but one of the bad guys threw a dagger while they were disappearing and unfortunately it hit Dobby. He died here into my dad's arms, that I know" I said "He buried him himself and enchanted this stone to lay here forever." I finished.

We stood in silence for what felt like ages and then, while looking at the stone with the most serious face I've ever saw on his face, Scorpius asked THE question I had feared so far.

"I know you know it. I know you, so please don't lie to me" he said still looking at the grave "Who was Dobby's family?"

I stood in silence for another age-like, but as I felt his grey and serious gaze on me I knew I couldn't hide it at all. I couldn't speak though, but there was no need anyway. My silence worth a thowsand words.

It had started to snow.

"I'm sorry" I said biting my lip softly. He frowned and looked at the grave again "But...you know…" I approached him and put my head on his shoulder, trying to make him feel loved and...well, really, I just wanted to stay there for him. It just felt the right thing to do.

We stood like that for a few more ages-like and then I looked at him, trying to draw his attention.

"Hey, Scorp…" I said "Say something please. Are you mad at me for not telling you? I mean, I just remembered. I'm...I'm sorry..." I said.

"It's not that, Lily, of course I'm not mad at you, how could I?" he said smiling sadly.

"Ok" I said softly "Then what's wrong?" I asked "You know you don't have anything to do with that don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just that...It's bloody frustrating to know all these things about my family through someone else. And you know you're very special to me, Lily, you're not just anyone, but still, it happened before with other stories. And it's like I'm realizing now why people judged me for being a Malfoy. It feels like everyone knows how bad I could have been and why, but me. Meanwhile, like an ignorant, I'm trying to prove to those people that I'm a nice bloke yet they still don't trust me because they all know my bloody family's past. So, no, I'm not mad at you Lils, I'm mad at myself and at my family for keeping all this shit to themselves" he let out while I stared at him, quite surprised. "Honestly, I'm tired of being careful to not showing a glimpse of dark arts probably hidden into my blood or something, because then I'm pretty sure that _Witch Weekly_ would make it the cover of the week."

He looked at the ground with such a sad smile that it entirely broke my heart. I took his hand and, without even thinking, I kissed it tenderly. He stared at me surprised and I don't know if it was my imagination but his face blushed. I did so as well, but there was no step back. Also, I did want him to know what I was going to say.

"Scorp, first of all, you have to know that you are the most outstanding, kind, sweet, funny and gentle guy I've ever met. Honestly. You are. And all those who don't know you as well as I do, they're not worth any of your feelings." I said gently "They're always saying rubbish. Like, I don't know, do you know how much Jamie had to endure with all that _Witch weekly_ gossip about who was he going to date and all that rubbish? Or when Albus was supposedly the first gay on the Potter family?" He seem to laugh a bit when he remembered that. Well, It was indeed a bit funny but that was another story to tell. " Or, for instance, that rubbish they said a few months ago when…" I blushed fiercely "when they said I had no taste in boys because, of all, I've chosen you for a boyfriend" He stared at me, blushing as well "Well, they just like to gossip for no good. Feel clever than everyone else. Like, they want to show up that they know better than anyone else." I said. He didn't say anything yet kept staring at me "And also I think that your parents didn't told you about all their shitty past because they wanted you to grow up without any concern. You know, raise you as the precious human being you already grown up into" I said softly and paused "I'm I being too corny?" I said, laughing nervously.

He laughed as well and then hugged me tenderly, hiding his face into my chest.

"You are awesome, that's what you are" He said. I toyed with his hair.

"I'm I?" I teased. He undid the hug and looked straight into my eyes. Gosh I loved his eyes. They were like a stormy grey sky right before the beginning of the storm itself. He smiled and I smiled back.

"You are, indeed" He said "Thank you"

"There's no need to say thank you, ok?" I said "I meant every word".

"I know" He said kindly, yet he seem to be doubting, like wanting to say something but not doing it for some unknown reason.

"What?" I asked.

"What, what?" He asked back. I rolled my eyes.

"You're holding up something. What is that thing that you don't dare to say?" He seem surprised at this."What, you didn't expect me to notice? Well then, Malfoy, I have bad news for you dude, cause I'm your badass best friend and I know you better than anyone else" I said.

He stared at me but now he seem a bit...disappointed? What? Wait, did I say something wrong?

"Yeah, I'm not sure you're that badass though" he said, trying to tease me, but I've already seen that he didn't had THE tone. Our teasing tone."Lily? What's going..."

"Scorps?" I asked, cutting him "Did I said something that bothered you?" I asked, quite disquiet "I mean, if it bothered you, for instance, that I had mentioned that stupid gossip about us then...well, I know it bothered you last time so...I just put it as an example to show you that they use to say all kind of rubbish and by that I'm not trying to insinuate that you're not a good match because if there is anyone who I'd rather date would be yo…" Oh my gosh. I covered my mouth and looked at him with my eyes wide open.

We stood there in silence. He seem surprised, but his eyes felt warmer and his lips curved into a smile. Oh my god. Maybe there was still a chance that he'd interpreted this as some sort of joke or something.

I gasped and looked at Dobby's stone, nervous.

"What I mean is...ehm, I…" Dear Merlin, was I running off of words? He seem to smile even more and then, as I was hardly trying to look as normal as I could yet doing some strange movements with my hands, he leaned closer, and therefore kissed me tenderly.

I felt like everything had vanished and all I could think about was...I couldn't think about anything at all, actually. My mind was blank.

He put one hand on my waist to get me closer and rubbed my cheek with the other one. His touch was as sweet as a hot chocolate on a rainy day. He did tasted like a hot chocolate cup full of marshmallows himself. It was the sweetest kiss I've ever had in my entire life.

He separated a little and then leaned his forehead against mine while smiling. His eyes were closed and I was as blushed as I could be.

"I love you" he whispered.

I smiled. Now that was a huge revelation.

"I love you too." I put my hands around his neck.

But I felt delighted. Happy, cheerful. Like I could even fly without a broom!

"Yeah" He said cheerfully.

"Do you seriously need to always have the last word for everything?" I asked, teasing.

"Do you seriously believe I don't use to have it anytime?" He asked.

I chuckled.

"You are so not going to get away with it" I teased. He grinned.

"You are so not going to stop me" He said back.

And I was about to say something else but then, he kissed me again. This time quite more intensively than before yet it still was as tender as the first time. I could, for once, stand and deal with a lost teasing game right? After all, there was a good reason to do so, wasn't it?

But we had to broke apart because someone called our names. We looked at the red dot into the distance and we saw Rose approaching us. We must've been away for too long so far.

"I think we might need to find another moment for ourselves" I said.

"Yeah" He agreed. "You go ahead if you want to. I need to do something first" he said.

"It's ok, I'll wait" I said. Then, I stood up and waved at Rose "We're coming!" I yelled. She seem to hear us because she stopped her run. Whatever Scorpius wanted to do, he had to be quick because Rose wouldn't wait too much longer.

However, what he did next confused me a little bit. He had rubbed Dobby's stone and smiled at it. This time, we seem determined.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curiously "Scorpius?" But he ignored me.

"Dobby, if you can hear me from wherever you are, please let me apologize for my family's behaviour towards you" He said. I opened my eyes, surprised. That I didn't expected it to happen "I'm sure you had a rough time but...you know, I'm not like that. I still feel a lot like I'm not pleasant to be an ignorant about my family's issues, but I'd rather believe in Lily's words. I know you saw Mr. Potter as a friend of yours and now, today, here, at this precise moment, I see his daughter, Lily Potter as the women I'm in love with. And I mean it with all my heart." He said.

I stared at him, incredulous. I mean, not that he hadn't told me a few minutes before but still…

"We Malfoys have changed for good and I'm really looking forward to amend my family's mistakes. So, please forgive my father for being mean at you. Please forgive my family for choosing what was easy instead of what was right. I will, in exchange, promise you that you will never ever be forgotten. Not in my family."

"Scorp…" I whispered.

"You will, therefore, be a sign of freedom. The first Malfoy to do the right thing" he finished as he was standing up.

Scorp stared at the grave a little longer and then smiled at me. I was speechless. I mean. He had thought a lot about that in such a short time. It must have been very important to him that piece of truth. Like, a very very important. I suddenly felt my heart warmer and I couldn't help it to stare at him besotted.

"Let's go, Rose had started her running again" he said taking my hand.

"Wait" I said. He stared at me, confused. I smiled and then kissed him softly "Did you know? You are definitely the most amazing guy I've ever met"

He blushed, yet didn't say anything. Well, that was a good start wasn't it?

We waved again at Rose and before running towards her, I glanced at the grave one last time and smiled thankfully.

Thank you Dobby. I'm also assuring you that indeed, you won't ever be forgotten.

 _ **Period.**_

* * *

Thank you for reading it! Please don't forget to tell me your oppinion! :)

K.


End file.
